


A teensy-tiny favour

by PrettyBoyTom



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite season none - Fandom
Genre: #BlameDec, Characters treated as characters, Contains traces of Karl, Creeper, Dec is a bro, Drug Use, I will fite, Ianite and Dec being bros, Jordan is hot, M/M, Panicked Tom, Realm of Mianite, Ship responisbly, Streamers are NOT involved, Underrated potential friendship right there folks, and Tom is weak, and his kelp brownies are legendary, aww man, but also like #BlameIanite, friend to lovers, mianite - Freeform, panicked gay, sort of it's kelp ;), syndisparklez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyTom/pseuds/PrettyBoyTom
Summary: Ianite is fed up with Tom and Jordan's constant bickering and inability to work together. She sees an opportunity to have the two work on some redstone circuiting, using a little creeper as a distraction. However, she may find that the two can be more than just friends when given the opportunity. Let's just say our lady got more than she bargained for and Declan is the one who gets to hear all about it afterwards.Alternative title: #BlameDec
Relationships: Syndicate/CaptainSparklez, Tom Cassell/Jordan Maron, synHD/captainsparklez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	A teensy-tiny favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CursedKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedKitty/gifts).



> Set in season none, all characters treated as real, the streamers themselves are NOT involved ♥

“Jordaaan?” Tom’s voice sounds from the bottom floor of the battle tower. “Jordan, I need your help with something!”

“Coming!” Jordan yells from one of the higher floors before Tom can hear a splash of water as the captain takes the water elevator down, emerging from the water with a brief few seconds of glorious muscles-under-a-wet-t-shirt look following before he dries up. “What’s up?”

“Uuhhh, my light broke. Like, the redstone in the lighthouse.” Tom stumbles over his words.

“How did you even do that?”

“I didn’t do it! It just doesn’t work anymore.”

Jordan sighs and walks to his redstone chest, grabbing some supplies. “It doesn’t break if you don’t mess with it, Thomas!” Jordan gestures Tom to move as he closes the chest and walks towards the door.

The short walk to Tom’s island is joined by the duo’s bickering over how the redstone could have broken.

“Cap, I swear on me _life_ I didn’t break it, and trust me, I have nearly 80 levels I do _not_ want to die!” Tom exclaims in response to Jordan saying he must’ve broken the contraption himself.

“Sure Tom, just don’t whine when I find out you did break it yourself and come after you with my sword.” Jordan reacts.

\--------------------------------

Somewhere in a place somewhere else, Ianite is checking in on her followers. Looking at the scene of the two bickering has her feeling a bit disappointed.

“They are both great men looking for balance and yet they don’t listen to each other, let alone work together!”

With a sigh the goddess sits down. “There has to be a way to have them work together. I’ll force them to if I must. What can I have my captain and zombie boy do?”

And so the brainstorming starts.

\-----------------------------------

“Gentlemen!” Dec, the priest, seemingly appears out of nowhere at the foot of the lighthouse. “Can I interest the two of you in some mob fighting?”

“Well count me in!” Tom immediately answers, elytra-ing down from the roof. “You’ll join, won’t you Jordan?”

Jordan follows Tom down. “Sure, where do you need us?”

“Excellent! There are some light issues at the Trial House, so there will be a lot of mobs spawning. If you guys can fight them off for the night, that’d be great!” The priest smiles at the two.

“We’ll be there at sunset, if that suffices?” Jordan asks.

“That’s perfect.” With a chuckle, the priest adds: “Don’t be late though, we all noticed how bad I am at combat during our little purge.”

\--------------------------

At that place somewhere, Ianite’s brainstorm session ends.

“Fighting together might be a nice start, but not as co-operative as I’d like. They wouldn’t notice a creeper getting through, right?”

With a devious grin, Ianite starts a small summoning ritual.

\---------------------------

A few hours after the sun has sunk below the sea, the two Ianitees are fighting off the zombies and skeletons with relative ease.

“Look at us, Jordan!” Tom exclaims as they both strike down the same skeleton.

Unbeknownst to the duo, a strange-looking creeper spawns a few feet behind the Trial House. It creeps it’s way around the side that they boys are fighting on, but they are too busy quarrelling about their kill count to notice it.

“Cap I totally took down more than you! At least sweeping edge is giving me more assists.”

“Oh we’re counting assists now?”

\- tsssst –

“WATCH OUT, CREEPER!” Jordan yells as he pulls Tom along with him, but he’s too late.

With a loud bang, the creeper explodes and the men are thrown backwards by the blast. Dust blows up from the explosion, sparkling specs of redstone shimmer in the light of the now rising sun. Jordan carefully pushes Tom, who had landed on top of him due to his effort to get the both of them to safety, off of him and sits up.

“Are you okay?” Jordan asks. He pulls Tom up and wipes some of the dust off his shoulder. The glittering redstone dust and the sunset behind Jordan makes it an oddly romantic scene for Tom and he quickly shakes his head to bring himself back to reality. “Yeah I’m fine, your pecks broke most of my fall.” Jordan chuckles in retaliation.

“Damnit! We almost did it.” The captain jumps up and walks to the building to assess the damage, cussing as soon as he sees the wreckage. Tom rubs some sand and dust from his face before he gets up and strolls to the building, wondering what has happened to make Jordan curse.

The side of the building has been blown up, but that’s not the worst of it. The redstone wiring that made their voting system possible has been completely ruined. The redstone dust has been swept away by the blast and the repeaters have been damaged to the point where they’d have to be replaced.

Tom sees the damage and whistles. “That doesn’t look easy to fix.”

“Not for you, no. I think I should be able to.”

“Gentlemen, what happened?” A concerned Dec approaches the mess. “Tom, what have you done?”

“Wha- me?!” The zombie man reacts offended. “What you go blamin’ me for?!”

Jordan interrupts the blaming session. “There was an odd-looking creeper, we didn’t see it in time so it blew up. Looks like it took the redstone wiring with it.”

Dec opens his mouth to answer the captain’s story, but before he can speak he disappears, leaving a confused Jordan and Tom behind at the ruined Trial House.

\----------------------

“Maybe- wait what the fuck?” Confused, Dec looks around him. He finds himself underwater, in a place he recognizes. He finds himself in Ianite’s temple. “Hello, Ianite? Was that you, miss?” The priest squints his eyes and looks around for a trace of the goddess. He gets more than just a trace.

“Hello there, mister Declan.” Ianite appears from behind one of the many pillars, floating towards the priest. “I have a small, teensy-tiny little favour to ask from you.”

“Are you having a giggle, miss, I am not your priest.” Dec answers, a trace of disbelief in his voice.

Ianite chuckles. “Oh I know that, silly priest, I know you favour Mianite’s ways. I need you to trust me that this minor, trivial favour will be a boost for the order in the realm.” She smiles at him.

“Is that so, huh?” Dec raises an eyebrow. “What does this trivial favour entail, exactly?”

The goddess’s face lights up now that she knows she has the priest’s attention. “I saw the little creeper accident that happened earlier this morning. I have also seen the damage it has caused to the Trial House. This is very unfortunate, and I know you can fix it with a wave of your hand. However, as a favour I’m asking you to instead let my followers be the ones who do the fixing.”

“Uh, with all due respect, ma’am, that sounds like a horrible idea. Tom is not exactly bright when it comes to redstone wiring.”

“Exactly! I need my followers to learn how to work together instead of arguing all the time over nothing!” Ianite breathes in sharply. “I want them to be more orderly when they are on missions and such, and I think that Jordan can also help Tom by teaching him how to work with redstone. This little fixing of the Trial House is the perfect opportunity.”

\---------------------------

Like he never left, Declan appears back in his previous spot. “Hello again, gentlemen.” His hair and clothing are still wet.

“Uhm Dec, you’re dripping wet, mate!” Tom immediately quips.

“Boys, I have a little, well, favour to ask of you.” The priest smiles at the duo. “I have some , ah yes, important business with Karl today, but the Trial House needs to be fixed as soon as possible. I’m going to need your help. I need the two of you to fix the damage that the explosion has caused. It’s the perfect opportunity for Tom to learn how to use redstone, don’t you think, Jordan?”

The captain reacts excitedly. “That’s absolute true, Dec! We can take care of this, right Tom?”

“Oh bloody hell!”

The priest laughs. “I’ll take that as a yes! I know Tom has a lot of redstone materials, so you guys should be set. Good luck, gentlemen!” He whips out one of his many spell scrolls before disappearing in a small cloud of green smoke.

“Jordan, did you just actually set me up or can I just give you some of the magic dust and you take care of it?” The zombie looks at the Captain with his best puppy-eyes. Jordan just looks back at him with a huge grin. “I’m gonna take that face of yours as a no. Damnit, Jordan!”

“Let’s gather some supplies, I’ll meet you at your beach in an hour, ok?” Jordan is way too excited for this.

“It’s a date!”

\-------------------------------

“Dear Dianite, give me strength.’ Tom mumbles to himself as he finishes putting all the supplies he thinks they might need in a shulker box. “Oh HeY tOm, WhY dOn’t YoU Let JoRdAn TeAcH yOu ReDsToNe? You bloody well know why, **_DECLAN_**!” The zombie man looks through his window and sees Jordan approaching his island. “I hope you’re fucking proud of yourself, Dec.”

“TOM you’re late!” Jordan enters Tom’s house.

“Yeah yeah, I’m not late! I can’t be late if we meet up at my own damn house!” Tom sasses back. He turns around and tries to lift up the shulker box, but his attempt is futile. “Oh for fuck’s sake! Stop laughing, Jordan!”

Trying to contain his laughter, Jordan walks over to Tom and the oh-so-heavy shulker box. “I’ll carry it, but that means you’ll have to paddle.”

“Well I’d like to see you try, mister strong guy!”

Jordan rolls up his sleeves and nearly effortlessly lifts up the shulker box. “You were saying, Thomas?” Jordan carries the box outside towards one of the boats that is docked at the adventure beach. “You coming?”

“Yeah!” Tom hurries after Jordan, a small blush creeping up on his face. He catches up with the captain and hops in the nearest boat. ‘Get in loser, we’re going building!” Jordan carefully gets in the boat, trying his best to keep his balance.

“I think we’re good, let’s go.”

Tom grabs the paddles and they set off to the arched island. Luckily it’s nearby, the boat is quite heavy and Tom is not the strongest nor the most durable man out there. To the best of his ability, Tom docks the boat as close to the Trial House as he can. “Next stop, Ianite’s temple if you don’t get out now.” He teases at Jordan.

Jordan purposely shifts his weight to nearly make the boat tip over.

“The hell you doing? You crazy!” Tom overreacts at the swinging of the boat. “Get out you menace!”

Jordan sticks out his tongue at Tom, but he does indeed get out of the boat, taking the heavy shulker box with him. Tom takes his sweet time getting out and dragging the boat onto dry land. “Not only can he actually carry the bloody box, he had to show of his damn guns. I’m gonna bloody die.” Tom mumbles under his breath before walking over to Jordan and the ruined Trial House.

Jordan is looking at the hole in the floor, seemingly taking in the damage to come up with some sort of plan. “I think this’ll be easy, even for you, Tom.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you sayin’ I’m bad at redstone? ‘Cause you’d be absolutely right.” Tom looks at the same mess Jordan is looking at but he doesn’t see an ‘easy’ job at all.

Jordan opens the shulker box and takes out a big bag of redstone dust, a box of redstone torches, and a package of repeaters. “So, what _do_ you know about redstone engineering?”

“Well, exactly nothing. Wait no, I made that redstone-powered farm!” The zombie man answers proudly.

“That’s more than nothing, thank the gods.”

\--------------------------------------

About an hour later, nothing has been fixed yet. The time has been spent by Jordan explaining some of the basic functions and uses of redstone to Tom, who has been having a tough time keeping up with what the captain is telling him. Not because it’s difficult stuff, but more because Tom is absolutely whipped for Jordan. Tom has given up denying it at this point and is more concerned about hiding it.

Jordan clasps his hands together. “So you get the basics now, let’s get fixing!”

“Alright, so first-” Tom starts, “-we have to assess what exactly is missing and needs fixing, but I think you’ve already seen that?”

Jordan walks over to the ruined circuit. “Yup, there is basically nothing left so we just need to fix everything.”

Tom sighs. “Are you having a laugh?” He looks at the clearly missing redstone wiring. “Yeah no you’re not having a laugh.”

And so the fixing starts. The whole ordeal is going quite smoothly, considering Tom can barely keep it together whenever Jordan orders him around. That is until the sun breaks through the clouds.

Jordan puffs at the heat of the bright sun, making Tom turn his head. “What you huffing at?” The zombie asks.

“What do you think, Tom? I’m wearing a black shirt in the full sun.” Jordan answers. “It’s too hot, I’m taking it off.”

“You’re what now?!” Tom reacts before he can stop himself.

Jordan smirks. “I’m taking off my way too hot t-shirt, Thomas.” The captain has since caught up with Tom’s flustered reaction, knowing exactly what he’s doing to him. “Looks like all you need is one more repeater.”

Tom tears his eyes away from Jordan’s perfectly chiselled abs and he connects the final repeater. “That should, uhm, finish it.”

“Well done! Let’s fix that one lever inside and see if it turns on.” Jordan holds out his hand to help Tom up. Tom takes it and gets pulled up, ending up very close to Jordan’s bare chest. “Let’s go.” Jordan beckons Tom to follow him with a tilt of his head.

“Dec you evil bastard.” Tom mutters as his follows Jordan.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing!”

The two enter the Trial House and Tom nearly sprints to the far right voting chamber to get this killer of a job over with so he can go can deal with his ‘feelings’. As he turns around to exit the tiny room, however, Jordan is standing in the doorframe.

Tom swallows nervously. “Jordan, you’re kinda uhm in the way?”

“Oh, am I?” Jordan reacts with a smug smile. The captain can see the blush on the other man’s face as he struggles to find a way to get past Jordan. In fact, Jordan takes another step forward.

“Jordan… I-”

“Is something wrong, Tom?”

“N-no, you’re just, uhm…” Tom is at a loss for words, not sure why Jordan is acting like this or if the other man even knows what he’s doing to him. “Damnit Jordan. Can you stop being hot for one second?”

“Nah.” He steps towards Tom who takes a step backwards in return, hitting the wall behind him.

“You’re absolutely killing m-” Before Tom can finish his sentence, Jordan closes the gap between them and kisses him. The captain’s lips are soft, softer than Tom expected.

Tom’s brain crashes. When Jordan pulls away, Tom’s left speechless. He doesn’t know what to say, so instead he pulls Jordan back in for another kiss.

“Cute.” Jordan mumbles.

“Shut up you, get back here.”

\-------------------------------

“PRIEST? ARE YOU HOME?” Ianite’s panicked scream sounds from the bottom floor of the wizard tower.

“I’m in the kitchen, 4th floor.” Dec’s muffled voice echoes from above. He can hear hurried footsteps on the stairs as the goddess runs up to him.

Ianite enters the kitchen looking dishevelled. “Declan I might have- what are you baking?”

“Kelp brownies.” He answers calmly.

“Oh hook me up, I need to talk to someone _really badly_.”

“I’ll put on the kettle as well then, tea always helps me think.”

Ianite sits down on one of the empty countertops. “I’ve seen some shit, Declan. I regret everything.”

“Calm down there, miss, the brownies are almost ready.”

A hour later, the two are chilling in one of the cosy reading corners. The kelp brownies Dec made are a huge success.

“So I’m just like lemme check in, right? Let me see what my boys are doing. Let me check if they aren’t fighting. You follow?” Ianite says with a slight slur in her voice. Dec nods slowly in confirmation, not really following. “And what do I see? My champion, my _boy_ , and my other boy, f-fu-” Ianite nearly starts hyperventilating.

“Fucking?” Dec finishes her sentence as he reaches for a cookie.

Ianite tries to calm down, shaking as she sips some tea. “I saw that, Declan, with my own eyes! They were… I can’t. I can’t unsee…”

“Sucks to be you.” The priest grabs another cookie. “Karma for that creeper.”

“I tried! I had to!” Ianite downs the last of her tea and takes a cookie as well. “These are good cookies.”

“You summoned some funky-ass creeper and paid the price by seeing your champion balls deep in another man.”

“ ** _DECLAN!_** ”

**Author's Note:**

> All of y'all are sleeping on the Dec/Ianite bromance potential.


End file.
